What Happens After
by VivianDarkbloom2012
Summary: A little piece I wrote that speculates about what happens to Lizzie and her friends after the events of The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Little Lizzie and Gordo romance, but it mainly focuses on her family and friends. Characters may be OOC. Rated "T" for content. Please R&R.


****Title:** What Happens After**

**Author: VivianDarkbloom **2012****

**Rating: T (content).**

**Pairing: None**

**Extra Info: N/A**

* * *

><p>I have been back in Hillridge, California for a month. On the plane ride home from Rome, Gordo and I talked about what happened on the rooftop. I figured we'd have to talk about it sooner or later, and speaking from experience, sooner is usually better. We decided to start dating.<p>

One week after we got back to Hillridge—we needed time to sleep off our massive jet lag—Gordo and I went on our first official date. We went to the Holy Rigatoni—the same restaurant in which Miranda and I once spied on Gordo and Brooke. We laughed a lot about that.

Speaking of Miranda, Gordo and I have decided not to tell her about us until we can do it in person. I just hope she doesn't get mad at me since technically I've been keeping it from her for a month. But she's back from Mexico, so we're having a sleepover tonight.

**LM**

After dinner, my friends arrive. Whenever we have a sleepover, we take over the living-room. I sleep on the couch, Miranda sleeps on Dad's favourite arm-chair, and Gordo sleeps on the floor. Tonight I decide we should use my bedclothes to make an extended bed on the floor. Both Gordo and Miranda bring sleeping bags, and there are enough blankets and pillows for everyone.

When I told my parents that Gordo and I were dating, they decided our sleepovers were over. The only reason they agreed to let Gordo sleep over tonight is because we're not in my bedroom and Miranda is here. Mom made me promise that Miranda would sleep in the middle of our floor bed. My parents trust us, but they're just trying to be parents.

We're sitting on the couch, feet on the coffee table, sharing a huge bowl of buttered popcorn and drinking Coke. We're watching the music video that Gordo shot of Miranda and I at school.

**LM**

After we've changed into our pajamas—Miranda and I changed in my room while Gordo changed in the bathroom—Miranda looks from Gordo to me. "Tell me more about Rome, guys."

Gordo and I exchange a look. Miranda notices. "What's going on? That's like the sixth glance you have exchanged tonight. Are you two keeping something from me?"

"We're not sure how to tell you," Gordo says.

"How about with the truth?" Miranda says. "If you two don't let me in on your secret, I'm going home."

"Something happened in Rome that we didn't tell you about," I say. "I didn't think it was fair to tell you over the phone or in an e-mail."

"Okay...," Miranda says slowly.

"Gordo and I kissed in Rome." I stall for time. "And we're dating now."

"What?" Miranda gasps. "How?"

"After Lizzie sang in Rome," Gordo says, "the hotel threw a victory party for her. Lizzie and I snuck onto the rooftop and she kissed me. On the plane ride home, we talked about that kiss. We decided to give dating a try."

"God, I'm so happy for you!" Miranda says. "Is that why I'm sleeping in the middle?"

Gordo and I laugh, nodding.

Miranda sighs. "Well, I hate to spoil everything, but it seems I didn't bring good news to the party."

"What?"

"Well, you know how I've been going to Mexico a lot lately?" Miranda asks. Gordo and I nod. "My dad's company transferred him to Mexico City. So, um, we're going to be moving."

"Moving?" I cry.

"When?" Gordo asks.

"August. My dad's not sure about the exact date, but I definitely will not be in Hillridge when we start high-school. We already have a house close to my dad's office, and my parents are in Mexico right now."

"This stinks!" I cry.

"Lizzie, it's not my fault," Miranda says.

"I know, but what's going to happen to us?" I look at her and Gordo. "Our threesome will be missing someone."

"Maybe it's for the best," Miranda says tentatively. "I mean, maybe the timing of my news is actually a good thing."

"How so?" Gordo asks.

"Well, usually when girls get a new boyfriend they ignore their best friend," Miranda says. "You two will be free to go out, and I won't be as lonely because my aunt lives near our new house."

"Miranda, if you weren't moving and I told you Gordo and I were dating, what would your reaction have been?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just...I know things are going to be different between us. You two have been friends longer than I have known either one of you, and you are perfect for each other. But I guess if I were staying in California, I'd be afraid you would blow me off for each other. I'd be afraid I wouldn't be needed as much."

Gordo looks at her. "We're all best friends. Yes, Lizzie's my girlfriend now, but I'm also still her best friend."

"Ditto," I say.

Miranda looks at me. "Lizzie, what's going to happen to our friendship? You're my best girlfriend."

"Miranda, the distance won't matter," I say. "No, we're not going to high-school together. No, you and I won't get ready for our senior-prom like we've always dreamed. We won't be able to talk on the phone every day. We'll probably have to communicate via e-mail and only see each other on special occasions. But we're still best friends."

"Thanks, guys." Miranda smiles at us.

**LM**

On September fifth, I am officially a freshman at Hillridge High-School. Miranda is in Mexico City, and like I promised her, things haven't changed that much. She e-mails every day, and I call her every other month on the last Saturday. On the months when I don't call on Saturdays, she does. Basically, we speak every month; we just take turns calling so we can split the phone bill.

My romance with Gordo is fantastic. I really like the fact that since he's been my best friend for years, he obviously already knows me so I don't have to try and pretend to be someone I'm not.

Matt and Melina are dating now. Ethan and Kate are also dating. If I were back in junior-high, this definitely would've upset me, but now that I have Gordo I'm not shattered. Besides, I only really liked Ethan's image; I never knew Ethan as a person. Speaking of Kate, I guess you could say we're acquaintances. We don't hang out or call each other, but she's not my enemy either. And I think that's pretty cool.

Miranda seems to be doing all right down in Mexico. She's been there for a little over a month, and she already has a boyfriend that she met at her new school. He's also a freshman, and she met him in homeroom. They have a lot in common. I haven't met him, but I've seen pictures. He's pretty cute.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gone to Rome. My life has changed so much for the better.

The bell rings, and Gordo smiles at me. "Ready for first-period?"

"Never been more sure," I say.

Gordo kisses me, and we walk hand-in-hand into our first class.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
